


Calendar

by wastedlucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Unrequited Love, ash is just really damn sad, luke is a literal piece of trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedlucas/pseuds/wastedlucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ashton refuses to mark out a day on his calendar ever since Luke left because no day is ever complete without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendar

**PROLOGUE**

_ASHTON'S POV_

The calendar that hung in what used to be our kitchen haunted me as sat on the hard, wooden stool. The red exes sloppily marked over each date seemed all wrong. The way the black ink that for some reason seemed to never fully dry was smeared. The ways the days were marked as complete before we went to bed that night.

I could still here the thunderous boom of the door being slammed echoing through my head. The sound of his car pulling out the driveway. The sound of his tires making an atrocious screeching sound as he speed down the avenue.

It all seemed wrong as the ache still sat heavy in my heart.

_"How could anybody love you," he seethed mockingly._

His words still pierced my soul as the tears continued to roll heavily down my cheeks.

Everything between us may have been a lie. Everything he ever claimed to have felt for me may have been lies, but no day can be complete without him him.

_No day can be marked as done without Luke by my side._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hella short prologue whoops. This is probably going to end up being a short story, but I'm not quite sure yet. Also, just a heads up that these probably will be really short chapters, but I will be updating at least once a week.


End file.
